


The moment you knew you fucked up

by Iamaweirdo7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi Chapter, NOT A DARKFIC, Sex, There's action too but mostly sex, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaweirdo7/pseuds/Iamaweirdo7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come for daddy." He whispered in her ear. She hated that she hated that this turned her, that being tied down and blindfolded, touched against her will is what got her going!!</p><p>In which Natasha Romanov is a new spy who made one mistake and got kidnapped. Her captor has an unorthodox way of torture and Natasha is headstrong, refusing to give up information.<br/>The question: How long until she breaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stockholm Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303020) by [RovakPotter82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82). 



> This is basically a prologue and it's pretty short. It's not altogether important just a quick explanation of how Natasha got into the situation

Natasha Romanov slipped through security and into the main control room. This was a good day for her. This was her first mission and it was going well, all she had to do was get the information on the flash drive before the security guards got the cameras back up and working... She did cut the system off right? The alarm sounded and she had her answer.  
There were only three times Natasha had run so fast in her life. Once was when she destroyed her mother's wedding dress, playing in the mud at five . Another time was when she robbed a candy store at ten. The third time was when she was outside hanging with friends, one of which swung a bat at a bee hive. She was fourteen then. Right now would be four. Twenty four years old, fucked up her first time being a spy. If she survived this, her longtime best friend Clint would never let her live this down. How could she end up in such a situation, you ask? Simple, she's a klutz, didn't you read the third sentence?

A guard runs towards her.There no other exit so she punches him in the face. The first one doesn't do anything and neither does the second so resolved to kick in the face. He passes out and she starts to run again. She doesn't register that something is being thrown at her head until it hits and it hit hard. She blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now were starting to get into the story. Enjoy, readers, enjoy

Natasha woke up with what felt like the worse hangover of her life... well except she didn't recall going out to a club or consuming any alcohol the night before. That being said, she also couldn't understand why she couldn't see even though her eyes were wide open and she started to get up but it seemed her arms were tied...  _oh!_

The memories of the night before came flooding back and she internally groaned. 

_How is it that I managed to fuck up my first job!? I'm trained for literally any job, my first one being incredibly easy and I managed to fuck it up. Where the hell am I?_

The door clicked and Natasha made the quick decision to pretend to still be out of it. She heard two men talking, one with a thundering voice and another one who sounded calm.

"Bruce" thundering voice man said, "what the hell do you think we should do. We have to get the information out of her but our guys on the inside say she's the most stubborn and best operative ever trained!!"

"Thor, she got caught because of one stupid mistake. She tripped off the alarm system and didn't even think about it. She isn't competent."

"I'm just saying we shouldn't underestimate her."

"Alright, let's find out then." He smacks Natasha hard. "Up!" He shouts.

She kicks a leg to signify that she's awake. 

"We will ask you questions and you are going to answer them, alright."

"No, I am not."

Thor speaks up. "You shall or we will torture it out of you."

"We'll get to it then." She hears footsteps back away then rattling. Thor,  she assumes, comes back to the bed and stands over her.

"I am handing a knife to Bruce. Once I do this, he won't show mercy. You've brought this upon yourself. You're death could have been quick and merciful but..."

"Thor, shut up already, fuck." Bruce interrupts. "You change your mind yet?"

"Go ahead, make the first incision." As soon as the words leave her mouth, she regrets it. The cut is deep into her forearm and as she tries to jerk away, she feels a deep pain in her leg.

_So that's what it feels like to be stabbed?! I would have thought it was a little wor..._

"Ahh!!" She screams out as the knife in her leg is twisted and jerked. She tries to think of a happy place... a non painful place, somewhere in her childhood before all of this spy stuff started. She fails and screams more. She silently thanks whoever decided to put clothe over her eyes because she could never survive this if they saw her cry.

"Thor, get me a horse whip."

 _Oh fuck._ She thinks. There's a knock on the door and then someone walks in.

"What's going on?" This new person asks.

"We're trying to get information out of her." Bruce says.

"Is it working?"

"Does it look like it's working?" Thor asks, sarcastic voice intact.

"No, it looks like she's about to bleed out, in which case we can't get the information that we want. Leave, both of you." 

Natasha holds in a sigh of relief.

"Hi, I'm Steve." He says kindly.

She refuses to break, instead thinking of how she can escape. This guy is obviously softer than the others.

He helps her sit up and then pulls the knife out of her leg and rolls up the pants leg. He presses down the wound with some fabric. "Now, I'm sure that right now, you're thinking about how you're gonna escape because you think I'm soft." He leans in and whispers in her ear. "Well, you're wrong because I'm much more cruel than those two. I don't break bones, I break spirit. When I'm done with you, you're going to hate yourself and love me at the same time." 

He pulls away and finishes patching up her leg. He then wraps up her sliced arm and presses a kiss to her forehead

Pppppppp

He had been talking for hours. He had taken the blindfold off of her and he was gorgeous, but obviously talked way too much. He kept pacing back and forth going over how her could murder her and do much worse. She didn't like what she heard. She had been trained for torture,she had been trained for death, she had even been trained for rape but no one ever trained her on what to do if the rapist was a blonde with piercing blue eyes and a glorious body.

Would she be able to rightfully call it rape, if he did? She wanted to jump his bones right now so there was no way to tell if she would be against it. Is this what he meant about loving him. Because, she could tell anyone right now, that it wasn't love she was feeling at the moment.

She shouldn't have been concerned about that though. She should have been thinking of an escape plan because that's what she's trained to do.

_Alright, an escape plan. I can do that. There's a bathroom to the left, maybe there is a window. I can climb down or jump and roll in a way that my legs won't break. Maybe I can take them all. I mean, it doesn't seem like there's many of them here, maybe if I just get close enough to this guy - Steve, I think his name is - I could snap his neck or..._

Steve wraps the blindfold back over her eyes, finished talking about whatever the hell else he had said -Natasha stopped listening after he mentioned something about how Tony wanted to burn the truth out of her.

"Blindfolds are a beautiful thing when it comes to sex. Not being able to see really heightens all of your other senses." Steve says, yanking Natasha's legs so that she's on her back instead of sitting up.

He rips open her shirt and Natasha fights to hold in a squeal. Steve proceeds to drag his hand down her stomach lazily until he's at the waistband of her pants - well really, they're leggings because the more flexible your clothes are the better you get your job done stealthily.... you know, as long as you don't fuck around and forget something as simple as turning off the alarm system!!!

He pulls the leggings competely off- but she doesn't know when the shoes came off, honestly.

Steve lets out something just short of a growl and Natasha feels wetness pooling in between her legs.

"I'm going to ask once and only once, what were you looking for? Just to clarify, we know who you work for but we need to know why you broke in and if the information is still at risk."

 _The information is in my shirt pocket but I don't see why I would tell you that. You don't scare me, I don't fear you and you'll never get what you're looking for- wait why didn't I say that last part out loud?_ Natasha thought.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!!" She all but shouts. She feels his hands roaming over her body, stopping right at her panties - lace, _because why not Natasha, why not?_

"That your final answer?" Steve asks taunting her.

"What happened to 'I'll only ask once'? Decided you really don't have the - ahh..."

She can't see but she feels his tongue and every glorious detail of it. She tries her best to hold in her moans but its so hard to do. He's licking every fold and nibbling at just the right places. She loses all self control when he latches onto her clit and just  _sucks._ She comes with a shameful scream and she understands what he meant by saying she was going to hate herself because she definitely does. 

She wants to shame herself but he's not done, he hasn't stopped and her body temperature starts to really rise. This is the definition of over-stimulation. He continues to lick at her folds and sticks two fingers inside her.

She starts to pant, her legs feeling tingly and her body feeling too many things at once. She wants to push his head away and hold it in place at the same time.

When the next orgasm rolls through, he gives one last lick and sits back, watching her legs tremble and listening to her moans quiet down into whimpers. This is going to be the best conquest ever. Not only can he bring down one of the supposedly best spies, but he can have her in ways no one at her own agency has.

 _This is going to be fun._ He thinks.

 

 


End file.
